love and lose
by kimakolovestar
Summary: the oc- sukiko is 17 and alone. She finds out that the family she have grown up with are not her birth family and on top of that they were just being payed to keep quite. thus she sets out for the truth and discover that there are many secrets in this world and many others.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any anime characters that are referenced in this. Even if I spell the names wrong. This will be mostly Naruto based as soon as Im done with beefing my character up. It does cross over to a book called Wicked Lovely (I love that book) I do not own it in the sense I wrote it but I do have a copy of it. Also if I continue it will cross over to mane anime sans books. Possibly movies and tv shows, I have not decided yet but if it's in the chapter I will say now and then I do not own anything.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Hearing other peoples thoughts"- _but not when in a flash back

**Chapter1**

**Main charters Pov**

In stories you always see "I only wanted to be a normal teenager and have a normal life." However, we know once you say that, things always take the wrong turn and go downhill fast. Unfortunately, I am one of those people too. Now that I look at it, I wish I had just ignored the man and gone on with my life because if I had, maybe I would never have been in this situation to begin with. But my determination and feelings got in the damn way off all of that and now I'm on a plane to Japan to find my birth father.

**Flash back**

"_Why do I have to watch them this time can't you ask someone else instead, mom?" I just wanted to go out, but no I have to watch the little people instead. _

"_Just do it and that's the end of the discussion. We will try to be back around dinner, but if we are not, you feed the kids. Everything is there; you only have to put it together." _

_I just rolled my eyes and walked away. _

_That night there was a knock at the door but when I went to see who it was, there was only a box placed on the doormat. So I picked it up and the card was addressed to me, but something was off about the box. It looked old and it had come from Japan too. _

_Without a second thought, I opened the box. There were pictures of me with some women and a man, and other ones were I am with a red haired boy, with a tattoo of some kind of symbol. He was cute, but something in the backgrounds seemed so familiar, like I have seen it but only in a book. With that I put the photo back and continued it look through the box._

_What I thought was weird, was the fact that all of the letters had been addressed to me, but never sent. Most of them said the same thing "I wish this was different and I miss you but things might never change for the better." _

_Feeling slightly confused, I quickly closed up the box, and raced upstairs to my bedroom. I stored the strange box away at the top of my closet, not wanting to deal with it._

_**~O~O~O~O~O~**_

_It had been a week later since that creepy box had suddenly appeared on the doormat of my house. I hadn't thought about the box at all._

_Currently, I was at home alone. My parents had taken my little brother and sister to some childish carnival taking place._

_I was lofting in my family living room when I heard a movement coming from outside. Carefully, so I wound not be seen, I peeked my head up. Standing there, outside my house, was a man at the door. He was the one from the photos with me and the mysterious women. _

_I jumped to my feet and ran to the front door. I put the chain lock on the door, and opened it; I had enough room to talk to the stranger now._

"_Who are you?" I demanded._

"_Your father,"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. Who did this man think he was, showing up and telling me he was my father, did he think I was an idiot?_

"_You're lying." I glared at him. "My father is, Harold."_

"_You're wrong. Harold is not you father, he never has been."_

"_Well Mr. Know-It-All!" I shrieked; reaching my level of annoyance, as I pulled out the photo of me, him, and the mysterious woman, from my back pocket, and shoved it in his face, through the crack of the door. "Who is this then?" _

_He stared at the photo in shock, most likely wondering how I had obtained this photo; after all, from the way he was acting, I wasn't supposed to know anything at all._

"_That's… your birth mother." He told me, laughing at me. I could feel my anger reaching its point. This man was annoying._

_I heard a car coming down the street. I looked up to see my parents pull into the driveway. My father got out of the car, followed by my mother, and siblings. My parents stared at the man, who had claimed to be my true father._

_I could tell by the way they were looking at him, they knew who he was and that's what pissed me off the most, it was like they feared me finding out the truth. _

"_This was interesting." And with that said, the man turned around and stalked of._

_**~O~O~O~O~O~**_

_That night they told me that what this man was saying was true, but what I hated the most was the way I found out. On top of that, he was paying them to take care of me, and to inshore they don't tell anyone important. Just what I needed, a father who does not care enough to raise me himself._

_He was someone who only wants me for god knows what. I did not ask him about the other photos and letters. From the way he responded to it I knew he was not the one who sent the box, so I thought it would be best if I did not mention it to him just yet, if not at all. With that one man, my life turned upside down and what the worst part was, I still had no answers just more questions…_

_**End of flash back**_

I slept most of the way, but it still was not long enough for me. I looked around town all day, so many people but none that looked like him.

I was passing by some business building, when I saw him in a lobby going in to the elevator. I fallowed him till I was stopped by some guys. He could not have been any older than me. He would not let go of me. I thought he was cute; he had big bright hazel eyes, and the softest looking light brown hair.

"Who are you and why are you following the master?" he demanded of me, his eyes piercing into mine.

"I'm someone of interest to him, and I have come all this way to find him." I answered right away, with a small smile. I couldn't help it, he was cute.

"Very well, come with me." He said, and motioned for me to follow him.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

We entered big room through a pair of huge, mahogany wooden doors. My eyes scanned the room and landed on him. The whole time we stood there, I automatically went to play with the small glass bottle full of sand that hung around my neck. I gazed up and He was sitting at the end of a large, mahogany table. He looked busy, as if he was in a meeting or something.

He looked up from the paper in his hands. "What do you want?...oh so you decided to come after all." He said with a smile.

"Suzoku, this is my daughter, sukiko. She is our special princess, so treat her well." He paused for a second, before continuing. "Oh and take care of her for me"

I glared at him. I didn't need someone taking care of me. I said, "I don't want to live with you right now. Is that ok? I would like to spend some time together before we do that?" With that I turned and left with Suzoku, not giving him a chance to reply. But I knew he would not fight with me, it would have been bad for his image.

Suzoku took me to a black car. "By the way, where are we going?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, like it always seems to do. The whole time I still played with the necklace I had, it was the only way to calm me.

"Well, since you don't want to live with the master and I was told to take care of you, I'm taking you to my place instead."

"What…. Tell me you live with at least one girl." I turned my head to look at him. He chuckled and looked out the window.

"We are here." he said as he got out of the car and headed towards the building. I got out and followed him to the apartment. As we got closer I could hear yelling and laughter coming from his apartment.

When we walked through the door together, everyone looked at us. The room was filled with people, bottles, cans and cigarette buds all over the table. It made me smile to see people happy and having a good time for once. All while my hand was griping the bottle through my shirt.

"Well look what we have here; Suzoku came home with a girl for once." The girl with black short hair said with a bit of a slurred speech. Suzoku blushed and I laughed so hard I was crying.

I stopped and looked up and said, "Hi I'm sukiko and Suzoku has to take care of me, so I'm going to make him do what I want. As my personal slave." I smiled as sweet as I could but I giggled and looked at him and stuck out my tongue at him. Suzoku face blushed a beet red.

"Sukiko this is Nana an-"

"Hey so I hear that you're going to be living with us for a bit." the guy with blue hair, wrapped his arm my waist and snuggled into my neck. I smiled and patted his head and ran my fingers through his hair; I thought I heard him purr slightly.

"Ok that's enough you two; if you're going to continue, take it to the room." Nana said as she wrapped her arm around my neck.

"So I still don't know where you're going to sleep so we better figure that out first before we get hammered."

"She can sleep with me." the blue haired boy shouted as he pulled me down next to him on the bench.

"Shin NO, and try to keep it in your pants for once." Suzoku said as he walked over to me.

I just got up and walked to each room and looked around. Turns out that shin's room is the one with the couch and it was much bigger than the other one.

"Well I picked and I'm going with Shin's room, I like it better and it had the couch so shin can sleep on it or the floor I don't really care much." As I walked to his room and put my stuff down. Outside I could hear them saying there good byes to each other. I look at the door and saw Suzoku, he really looked mad at me.

"What it's not like I'm going to have sex with him or anything." I turned to face him.

"That's not the problem. It's just that I was told to look after you and I can't do that if you're not with me." He seemed sad but I felt as if he wanted me to always be with him and that was not going to happen. I mean he is cute and all but I just meet him. Personally, I'm surprised I'm even here right not and not having a mental break down about the whole situation I'm in.

Suzoku walks across the room and gave me a hug. "I just don't want you getting hurt because of him."

I pushed away, now pissed.

"How can you say that, yea shin's hot and all but that does not mean I'm going to jump at him for his body?" I pushed him back. "I'm not saying that at all. I…I...I just don't know." I looked at him.

"You know what… maybe I do like Shin. How do you like that?" I was now yelling at him. I did have a crush on him but it was nothing more than a school girl one and I don't think it would ever be anything more than that.

I saw the door open, it was shin. Suzoku turned and left without a word.

"So you two have a lovers fight or something?" shin was in front of me now.

"We are not together I just meet him today same with you and the others." I walked past him to my bag.

"Yea but I can tell he likes you, even if you just met him. He is never like that with anyone." I rolled my eyes and got changed. I did not care if shin was there. I just wanted sleep.

The next few weeks were always the same. Each morning I would find Shin sleeping in the bed next to me. I never told Suzoku because we never talked about the fight, we both just ignored it and moved on like nothing happened but I could not stand it anymore.

"That's it we need to talk I don't want to hear some poor ass excuse from you on how you can't talk right now ok. So sit your ass down or I will force it down." I think I finally snapped. I just went on about how I liked him but not in that was and how the more time I spent with shin the more I really liked him. By the end I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air.

He just looked at me not saying anything. I was now angry that he was not saying anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shin standing there looking at me, I did not know how long he had been standing there but I hoped it was not that long.

I turned slowly hoping things would not blow up after me only for a few weeks.

"Shin how long have you been standing there? How much did you hear" you could hear the shaking in my voice.

Then the biggest smile appeared on his face. "Well now that you ask. I did hear that you like me and that the more you are around me the stronger the feeling gets." I looked away my face now so red it put strawberries to shame.

**Shin Pov**

I was going to play a little more with the situation but the look on her face was so cute I could not take it anymore. Once I heard her say she liked me I could not have been happier, I just wanted to hold her and never let go. The sun came bursting through the window and eliminated her dark brown hair with bright sun beams that made her look like an angel. Her skin was the softest thing I have ever seen, that's why I would climb into bed every night; it was just to be next to her even if I could not be with her.

"Hey Shin anyone home?" her hand waved in front of my face. I could still tell she was a little embarrassed but that was soon fading and anger was taking its place.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how cute you are" I moved closer and wrapped my arm around her waist once more and planted a kiss on her cheeks. She was so red and I could tell Suzoku was angry but he knew that he could never get her.

**Sukiko POV**

I pushed away even thaw I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and just kiss him. He finally let go and I gave him a sweet smile.

"Shin I'm still not done talking to Suzoku so can you go away for a bit?" red still covered my face, embarrassed about what he did.

With a sad expression and a nod he was back in his room I could hear him sulking but it was only because I would not shower him with attention.

I turn back around now less pink then before. "Suzoku I need to speak with father. I want to know more about my mother and why she is not around him anymore. Also something is going on and I am scared to sleep without someone with me every night that's why I let Shin stay with me. He… keeps me calm and sane in a way." I now refuse to make eye contact with him.

The more I was here the more I noticed I was changing not just mentally but my body the way I moved and saw the world around was changing too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**O~O~O**

**Time skip (4 days)**

I found myself sleeping less and less each night as if something inside me is trying to get out. But as soon as I found out the truth I have had the same dream but something always changes ….. It's the faces, the more people I meet the more blood I see on the dead bodies.

I was finally informed that I could see my father only to find out that he was not even in the house at the time but instead at some all-important meeting. Talk about feeling the love there.

The front doors were huge I mean it looked like it needed 10 people just to open and close them. Once I finally was inside the house hold, if you could call it that. It was also huge I thought I could hear my voice echo every time I talked to someone.

"Hello is my father in by any chance?" I said truing to sound as casual as possible. I was paying much attention to what the maid was saying. I was off in my own world but I think it was something about a meeting with someone. I didn't care much at this moment I felt as if I have been here before but only for a brief time nothing that would make an imprecation on me.

"Miss is that ok with you for today?" she had such a sweet voice.

"Sorry I was just lost in thought and what not. I only heard the meeting part." I sounded so rude to her but I was not trying to be I just felt as if I did not car and that if left alone I could find more out on my own then with someone.

I turned to her "am I allowed to look around by myself. I won't move anything." For a moment she just stood there and looked at me as if I had two heads or something.

With one smile she said yes and I was off on my advancer for the truth. As I walked around I felt as if something in this house was calling me and it felt as if my chest was going to blow up at any point. I griped the bottle of sand hopping it would protect me from danger.

I was told by the maid what was in the house but there was really only one place I wanted to look at.

I saw the same maid every were I went I didn't like it.

I turned to her. "Will you stop that I don't need someone to watch me. If I needed the help I would ask for it." The maid just looked at me with wide eyes as I yelled at her.

"Miss I did not mean that I was just worried because I know now the master can be when things are in disarray." I looked at her with kind eyes I knew she was not lying I could feel it.

"Thank you. May I know your name miss and another thing would you come with me so I can ask you about anything I don't know of?" I said with a sweet smile.

"Oh yes I would love to help as much as I can and my name Setsuko. Miss I know two places you would love to go one of which will give you the answers you are looking for hopefully." With that we were first headed towards the gardens. The doors looked like they have not been touched in quite some time.

The garden was big and full of life. The bright colors made me feel at home but something was still off about this house. I turned to see a green house. "Was that greenhouse there when we came out?" Setsuko looked at me with a blank exasperation.

"Miss I see no green house, but there was one here long ago when your mother was still with us." I was in shock not only was I seeing something someone else could not see but also why did she not tell me sooner that she know of my mother.

Panic then anger flooded thought me; I could feel the sand swirled about in the bottle as if telling me to be calm about this. It soothed me but for only a moment, before I cracked at her.

"Two things, one why didn't you tell me you know my mother? And second I am not crazy so stop saying that already." The look she had told me maybe I was going crazy because I could tell she had no idea what I was saying.

"I never said that you were crazy I thought it. And you never asked about her. One more thing I still don't see a greenhouse." To my surprise she was not scared that I heard her thoughts but instead she was curious about what just happened.

I walked over to the greenhouse, ignoring the faces that stared at me thinking I was insane for saying that it still was there. I put my hand on the doors and something shocked me but I did not pull away from it. I saw something… my mother she was beautiful as ever and she said "my wonderful daughter there are many things that are clouded by lies but do not be afraid by those who try to hurt you. You have the power to do great things and with you here I am realising the barrier I have put between you and your power.

Most of the barriers you will come across will have to be brought down with your blood but all you have to do is cut your hand slightly and drown in your blood the symbol for love and you will be able to enter. I wish to tell you more but there is no time. My love your eyes give you away the most they will change and so will your body so please find the truth and rise up, become the great fay princes I know you are."

Once she was done I knew I could not do what was needed till late that night which meant I had it stay in this house for some time. If not then I will move in here to find what I wanted.

I told setsuko that I wanted to talk to my father no matter what.

"Miss you will need a room and also you may have to attend a gala with your father, so you will need a fitting. I will tell him of the good news of your stay." With that she was gone off. I continued around the garden a little more before I decided to make my way to the office. Setsuko said I could go in and look at the book collection but I was not to touch anything on the table.

I walked to the room the walls were covered with all kinds of books in both English and Japanese. I decided to look at all the really old book first just to what they said. Most of the books there were about alchemy and magic. Some even about Faye and how to defeat them and what they like to do and eat.

I sat on the floor and pulled out all of them and sat in the middle. What happened next I still don't talk about? I opened them all and once I put my hand on one book I instantly knew the then whole book. I thought of what my mother had said back at the greenhouse so I closed my eyes and lifted my hands and the books world around me like tornado. Then one after another the knowledge flowed threw me like I had known it my whole life.

Once I was done I understood what I was but I did not know if it was my father or my mother. That would explain the greenhouse I only felt my mother and the way my father acted around me the first time was if he did not care at all there is no way he could be a Faye…. Could he?

I put all the books away even thou I know what I am that still does not explain where my mother is and why I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen.

There was knocking at the office door I did not know if I should open it so I left it and continued looking around the room.

"Sir I was just reminding you Th- oh it's you." The man looked really pissed off that I was in the room but I paid no attention to him and just continued with what I was doing.

"Miss what are you doing in here?" he tried to sound nice but I knew he didn't like me much.

"Well I was told to wait for my father to return home, so I was looking around the house and I came across the book collection. So I was reading them, just to pass the time mostly." I did not take my eyes off of him.

"Well anyhow just don't touch the desk. I don't need the master getting angry at me for something you did." He turned to leave.

"Excuse me but I was told that I would have to attend an event with my father tonight and that I was going to have a fitting. When will that be?" the man slowly turned to face me. I could tell that he knew what I was talking about but I think he did not know what to do for me.

"Well you will need a dress so I will have a car brought around for you and I shall get someone to go with you."

"May I have Setsuko come with me instead of whoever you were going to pick?" at first there was no reply from him just a blank exasperation.

"Very well that will be fine but two guards will have to with you too, after all you are the master's daughter."

"That will be fine thank you. Oh and I appreciate that you listened to me and didn't just blow me off." I smiled and he was gone with no reply to me.

I was almost done with half of the books. I looked at the clock I had been in here for almost two hours. So I decided to walk around in the garden some more before I had to go out shopping.

It was truly wonderful out here. I saw the gardener and I wanted to help.

"Excuse me but would you mind if I helped a little. I do love flowers and the ones in this garden are especially wonderful and fill of life."

"Well I don't know who you are. How did you get on the property?"

"Miss please tells me where you're going at all times. I need to keep you safe for the master's sake."

"Setsuko its ok I am not going to leave the compound anytime soon. Oh and you will be coming with me shopping for a dress for tonight, is that ok with you?" I could tell the gardener was still listening to our conversation but I still don't think he knows who I am yet.

"Setsuko you don't have to be so formal with me. Ok then Just call me Kiko."

"But I can't princess your father would be mad if I got too friendly with you." She was worried for both our sakes now.

"It will be ok I will deal with him myself if I must." I knew he would fight but I will not back down from him.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

As we went to the various shops that lined the street. We must have gone into about 10 shops before I found a dress that I even remotely liked. When we finally got back to the house I only had an hour to get ready which is stupid because everybody knows that girls take like two hours to get ready for any occasion.

The dress was perfect but I had to make a few adjustments to it. For one the length was too long for me so I brought it up to just above my knees. By the time I was ready the dress looked nothing like another one made and that's the way I liked it.

The drive was too long for me I just wanted to be there and done with it already.

"Hey what is the ball for anyway?" Suzoku was just staring out the window not paying attention to his surroundings at all.

"To raise money for the orphanage. The ball room we are going to is right next to it." He would not look at me.

I stepped out of the car cameras everywhere. People didn't know who I was or why I was there. The ballroom was huge.

It's such a waste if they really wanted to give something then they should go to them and make them smile.

"Princess you there" I turned to relies Suzoku was talking to me and there were rather good looking boys with him.

"Sorry I was just thinking" I said with a smile.

The boys kept looking at me never averting their eyes. I could tell I had no need to me here. I could just leave and nobody would notice. I walked to the balcony just looking at the stars wishing I could just disappear.

"Why did I come here I should just leave it's not like I even have an impact on any of this fucktards anyway." I was now sitting on the railing legs dangling over the side.

"You should be careful there miss." I turned annoyed that someone disturbed my piece.

I went wide eyed. "Shin what are you doing here?" I could only stair at him.

"What no hug?" I ran to him I could not have been happier to see someone I cared about with all my heart.

"Miss there is someone here to see you." At that moment I felt as if time stopped. The one who ruined my life then lied to me about it was standing right in front of me.

"My sweet girl I am so glad to see that you have decided to come live with me. Now that you are here with us you can finally be seen by the world. Everyone will know who you are." I stared dagger at him. I still hated him with all my might but at the same time loved him… what the fuck did I say love, now I think I need to sit down before I pass out.

I stumbled back. "Princess please have a seat." I did so. I looked up to find father staring at me.

"Thanks. Father how are you?" I said with a smile. For once I wanted to know something from this man.

"I'm doing well thank you." I was not paying much attention to what father was talking about but the entire time he kept up a formal front.

I finally got away from them. I wonder around outside looking at the garden even though it is dark outside now. The stars were so bright there was no need for a light and it was so warm too. As I walked around the side of the house I heard laughter. There was a group of children playing soccer in a field hear the ball room. I just stood and watched them. So free of care and responsibility at that age. The ball rolled in to me.

"Hey miss can you pass the ball over here?" one with dark brown hair yelled. For a moment I just looked at the ball in my hands as if I didn't know what to do with it.

"Miss are you ok?" the little child said to me. I just looked at him once more.

"Can I kick the ball to you? For fun I mean." He looked up at me with such happy eyes.

With the biggest smile he nodded and ran back to his friend. They all got ready to catch the ball. I smiled and took off my shoes.

"Are you ready?" I yelled. From behind me I could hear someone coming. I ignored them and drop kick the ball. The kid with the brown hair ran up to me.

"Do you want to play with us?" I could not resist he was so cute. And we I was here for them anyway and what better way to help them then to play.

"I would love to." he smiled once more and grabbed my hand. We played soccer the entire time.

I stopped when I heard someone yelling my name I didn't recognize the voice.

"Princess what's wrong? Are you ok?" the little girl named Sakura looked worried for me.

"I'm fine I just thought I heard someone call me that's all." She looked at me then the Rowe of trees that led to the field.

"You mean them right. They look scary." She was now behind me gripping the bottom of my dress.

"Yes someone like them. Sakura I want you to go to the other for now. I don't want any of you come over here for now ok." Sakura just nodded then hugged me and ran over to the other boys.

"Sukiko get away from those children" it was my father. I knew I should not fight with him in front of the kids so I waved by to them and told them that I would try to come and visit again.

"Father Pleas not in front of the children." I pleaded for this to be taken somewhere else. He gave in and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the front of the ball room building were there were so many people getting ready to leave.

I finally got free from his grasp. "Father what is it you want to say." I tried to sound calm but I don't think it worked because there was still a pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you just leave the party and to go play with these children of all people." He was now full out yelling at me and people were starting to stare at us. For once I felt like I was not the embarrassment of the family.

I had finally crack for a second time. When my exasperation changed Suzoku knew full well that I was going to explode. "Master I think she was just trying to do something good for her people. You know trying to make a good impression on them that all."

"I don't care what she was trying to do. She should know better." Now I wanted to kill him.

"Stop now both of you." I yelled so loud I think people down the street could hear me. They both turned to face. Father was very angry with me for speaking out of term but I could not give more of a fuck what he thought about me.

"How dare you yell at me you little brat." He raised his hand and I knew Suzoku didn't have the balls to stop him so I took charge instead.

As his had come down you could hear the crowed gasp but before it could hit me I grabbed his wrist and threw it to the side?

" you of all people have no right to tell me what to do and I don't want to hair the I'm your father crap either because if you were really a father you would not have waited almost 17 years to contact me." He was speechless and so was the crowd.

"I love to be around children that is why I was playing with them. I feel that standing around comparing life styles is just west of fucking time. So I decided to make the people we are helping happy for once in their lives and I don't care what you have to say I had fun and that's that." I was out of berth by the time I was done telling at him. People were still shocked that I stood up to the "master" like that.

I stormed off not caring what happens to me now. I walked down the street just staring at the moon hoping that one day this will be all over. A car pulled up next to me but no one was in it. Then I felt that same magic presence I did back at the greenhouse that night. I walked over to it, hesitating to touch it. As soon as my fingertips taped it I heard her voice again but in my head.

"Sweetly I know that what's going on right now is confusing and you hate it but be strong. I know you can do it, you are my child after all." Her voice was almost like a melody.

"But what's with the car and I….. What are the existent of my power anyway?" I felt my very being shake. It felt as if my body was on fire.

"Just breathe everything will be fine. But there is someone I want you to go to he will be able to help you more than me. This man is one of you a Faye and he has the book you will need."

"Mother I want to thank you for doing all of this for me but when will I see you. I don't want to be near father anymore he's…. He's just" I trailed off.

"Yes I know that's why I'm giving you this car. It was mine when I was young. It need little work but It knows where to go."

"Hey mother if I go to the green house will it open for me now?"

"It will when you are ready to fight, the magic on it is designed to relics when it can tell you have the will to show the world who you are. And from the display earlier I think you are ready to fly."

"Before you go. What is in the green house anyway?"

"In the greenhouse are things for you letters, pictures and books things that will make you shine like the stars. Also in the car are weapons when you touch them and decide to fight you will know what to do with them? I am comfortable to say that your body and mind are developing faster than expected from me. Just be careful my sweet heart and reach for the stars they hold you freedom and your love for that may be all you need to live."

With that as her last words the magic vanished and I was left there with a car that I had no way to explain it to anyone.

I walked over to it and looked in the drivers set and found the keys in the set. I grabbed them and opened the door. I decided to take it back to the apartment and talk to suzakue to see if he knew my mother in anyway. Then I would be off to father the next morning. And if he was not there I will have to go through the house myself.

APPARTMENT

"Hey suzaku what are you doing on the porch?" he looked worried but I don't know why he could have just called me I always had my cell on me.

"Where did you get that car from kiko? And why did you not call at all me and shin have been so worried about you."

Well…. I wanted to tell him about everything. The car, my mom, and the real reason my father wanted me to "come home". But I could not find the will to say anything.

I walked right past him and up to the apartment. I knew once I walked in shin would also start with me and I had no clue what to say to him either.

"Don't just ignore me kiko. We need to talk about the way you have been acting lately." He was now yelling at me.

I stopped in the middle of the apartment looking at shin ready to explode. I turned slowly to face Suzoku.

"FINE YOU WANT TO TALK, I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY TO YOU. YOU ARE A TOTAL ASS AND YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO ORDER ME AROUND LIKE SOME CHILD." I said in one breath. I closed my eyes and took slow deep breaths trying to calm myself before I hurt someone.

"I will talk to you when I need you. If I don't say anything then you should BACK THE FUCK OFF and wait till I am ready got that, I trust you more then I should and I don't want to lose that trust

"I understand kiko, I was just worried for you that's all." He was calm and I don't like it I expected more from him then this… I wanted to see him angry...

"Very well I understand but I don't need you to baby me. And you are right we do need to talk."

Shin was still in the room and was completely silent now I did not like that at all. Turning to face him I gave a small smile.

"Shin I am fine and I will answer any questions you may have tomorrow, is that all right with you?" with no words he just nodded and left the room with no sound coming from him.

"Now the car, that is hard to say, at first I was freaked but things are good, I don't know how to say this but….." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine I will listen and not yell at you." This made me happy. I motioned for him to take a set.

"So by any chance do you know anything about my mother?" From the look I got I could tell this was going to be a long night….


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is shorter that is my bad when I was breaking up my story in to chaps I didn't notice till now sorry but eh. Anyway within the next 2 chapters I think I can wrap it up and move on the Naruto world there may be time skip at one point only because I don't really want to have to sit there and give a play by play of how she develops her powers. I'm still working on that part.

If you want give me ideas on how I should go about it, which would help…

Thank You for reading

**Chapter 3**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

(In the apartment)

"So you have never actually met my mother. And you only know that on day she left the house hold for no reason"… I just looked at him.

"How old were you when mom left?"

"Well that was some time ago but I have been with the family all my life… they got me for you, so you would have someone to look after you."

He seemed almost sad to talk about it. I have no memory of mother and nothing up until the age of about 7.

"I was only 5 at the time but I remember when you were about 1 or 2 but I would find that you were gone most of the time, with your mother off some were." He was now looking off in to space.

"You would not come back for weeks at end, when you did come home your father…. He was slipping, the way he looked at you and your mother. It was like you stopped being his daughter."

"Thank you it's nice to know that I was not alone for that time, but one thing, what age was I before mother left for good?" I was worried for some reason. I griped the bottle once more looking for reassurance of some kind.

Still griping it, he looked at me. "You were about 4 or 5 at the time."

"Ok but that does not explain why I have no memory till the age of 10"

"Your mother was one strange woman I got to say. Sometimes it was if she was not human at all, exceptionally when she was angry, you did not want to cross that woman." I laughed at that. Then I stopped.

"Not human… did you ever see anything odd well mother was there?"

Did she know about the condition her mother was in? He looked me right in the eyes.

"Yes she did many times and she never hide it once, she was happy with that she was. I believe you may be the same as her."

"The same?" I gave a questioning look.

"Yes your mother … she was not human." His gaze drifted to the ground once more.

I burst out laughing. Clutching my stomach I looked up. He looked so confused at me.

"_Does she not believe me, hell I would not even believe me."_

I had finally calmed down.

"I knew that much. That's how I got the car. Just so you know things have been less than normal for me lately, so don't feel bad."

"You what? You knew the whole time?"

"No… just found out but….. There is a couple things that I need to deal with." He raised an eye brow.

"Well for one I get this feeling like father hated mother once he found out and now that I'm here he hates me to. Now before you go off with "that can't be true shit" I know what I feel and as we established before I'm not completely human, so I can tell." He was silent as I ranted on.

"With all that out of the way, I know I'm changing and I have found things… pitchers and what not but not enough for me to find my mother."

"Ok but what-"I cut him off; I was not finished with my rant just yet.

"And I have seen this green house on the property, it looks like it's not there to other people. I think my mother put some sort of "glamor" on it so humans can't find it. I'm going to that tomorrow whether you like it or not." He was silent. I could tell he was thinking this over.

"Very well I will come with you and help." My face lit up.

"Oh thank you." With that I through my arms around him giving him an almost bear like hug.

"Oh and one more thing. I need to deal with Shin; I don't know what to do about him. I mean I like him but the way this is going he could get hurt and I don't want to do that to him." My face fell just thinking about what could happen to us if I stayed with him any longer.

"Just tell him the half-truth, about your mother and going to look for her. He will understand." I looked up at him and gave a small smile.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Next morning**

I didn't see shin before I went to bed so I assumed he was with nana again and if he was not, this leaving him will be for the best. I rolled on to my side and raped my arms around what was there.

"Well good morning to you to." Shin said with a smile, that perfect smile.

"Yea morning" I could feel the gilt before I even told him I was leaving for good.

"What's wrong? Miss me last night." He winked at me, kissed my forehead and got out of bed. I watched as he left the room. I sat up rubbing my head, I felt like shit and I knew I was going to feel even worse soon. I wanted to be out of this apartment sometime after noon. And with that I got up too.

I walked out fully dressed and with my bags by the door, Suzaku was already eating and ready to go.

"You tell him yet?" he glanced up from the paper he was holding. I turned to him and was about to tell him to shove I t when shin walked out of the bath room.

"Hey want some—why are you dressed so soon I thought we could spend the day here." His gaze fell to the bags at the door. He slowly turned to me.

"What with the bags you go somewhere?" I look at my shoes. I heard Suzaku get up and walk beside me. He put his hand on the small of my back, urging me to speak. I looked up and nodded and with that he waited outside the door for me.

"Shin yes I am leaving. I have business to look after and…..and … IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU." I covered my mouth; I didn't mean to yell that last part to him.

"I'm leaving to go look for my mother and I don't know how long that is going to take, but please don't wait for me. I don't want me leaving stop you from being happy." I moved for the door, opened it and Suzaku took my bags. I turned around to face shin one last time.

"I will miss you. And I will send Suzaku to see how you are doing." And with that I kissed his cheek and shut the door.

"How did he take it?"

"Ok so far but I know he will break down once we are gone." We walked to the car mother had given me and I drove away.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**At the mansion - greenhouse**

"Are you sure about this?" Suzoku was worried about father coming home and finding out.

"Yea yea I know what I'm doing and besides after this I'm gone. I am going to come back once in a while." I said with a smile.

"Really where will you go?" I didn't know if he really was worried for me of was it his training, to report to my father shining through.

"I don't know myself I'm just going to go, and whatever is in this greenhouse will show me my first step." I stuck my tough out at him and aproned to the greenhouse.

I was now face to face with it. I put my hands in the barrier that surrounded it, I didn't sting this time but felt worm under my touch. I smiled.

"Yes mother I have come once more, but this time I am prepared to fight. I have come to collect what is here and move on to become stronger." Suzaku looked at me as if I was crazy. I took his hand and put it over mine.

"Say hello to mother." He looked at me slightly worried.

"It's okay, I trust her, and so you can too." I smiled at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "Very well I will… for now that is" I just looked at him slightly confused. I could tell he was hiding something from me. So I dropped it for now.

He could now understand what I have to do and hopefully he could help. But deep down I knew I felt something off with him, I'm going to have to be careful with the flow of information around him for a bit.

I had images of places, words and feeling going every which way in front of my eyes. Then puff the barrier was gone and so was my mother's presents once more. I turned and shrugged my shoulders, the turned back to the doors on the greenhouse. It was now visible to everyone. Suzoku was stunned by what just happened, what was there. He backed up slightly, I turned to face him.

"What's wrong? You don't have to stay if you don't want to" he briefly looked at me and dashed off in the other direction as fast as humanly possible. I sighed. Maybe he won't be of any help after all. I turned back to the doors and pushed then open. The seen in front of me was almost magical.

The room was filled with flowers and bright colors everywhere. In the middle there was a black metal table with two matching chairs. I walked in further to the room and I expected it to be cold but it was warm and had such a comforting feeling. Off to the side was a box of some sort. I walked towards it and for a moment I didn't know if I should pick it up or not. Do I really want to know what's in it, am I really ready to handle all this.

Without giving it a second thought I opened the box, I thought something almost scary to be in the box, but instead there was a few pictures and birth papers. As I dug through the box I found an envelope taped to the bottom of the box. I pulled it out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW DID THIS GET BACK HERE?" I turned to see my father standing there in the door way panting slightly with a very angry face.

I stood up pushing my stuff in my pockets. "I know about much more now father. About mother, who and what I am"

He was silent for a moment, as he looked around the room. "What did you find out?" he still locked angry but there was something more, in his eyes that gave away what he really wanted.

As I looked directly at him all I thought was how can I hide the boxes and the green house from him.

What can I do? I need a distraction or someone on my side. Shit. Shit SHIT….

"So are you going to tell me or just stare at me all day?" he said with a sharp tone.

"I know that I am special but I don't know in what way." I tried to sound convincing. He just chuckled.

"oh really now, special you say….." his eyes got dark "you don't know how special you are and whatever you find in these dammed boxes will not help you no matter how much you wish it so" with that he turned on his heal and walked back in to the house.

I just stood there confused and slightly scared. "Did he just threaten me?" I was angry but worried. I was alone and I knew that I could not dwell on it now; I had to get these boxes to the car first.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

With the money I had on me I spent the next few days in a motel going through the boxes. I made a list of things that I had on me, with was not much but I could manage. As for the car I still have not gone through it. My mother said that there were weapons of some sort in there and I drought it was a good idea to just pull them out in the open like I did it every day.

So I can put this all In the car and let the car take me to this place where some people I don't know will supposedly help me and do a tune up on the car… yea okay that sounds magical and while in at it I will fucking fly too.

I just sat there cross legged in the floor looking at the photos. I still had the letters to go through, not to menschen find a book that will help me.

I let out a loud sigh. "All right then" I stood up and stretched. I looked back down at the boxes. I was scared but I knew I had to do this no matter what. I picked up one box and walked to the door, as I opened it I walked in to Suzaku. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" he just looked at me with pleading eyes as if what he did was okay.

"I'm sorry I panicked okay, what else was I going to do your father would have killed me if he ever found out." I shifted my wait from one foot to the other. "Whatever he didn't have to know." I shoed past him to the car and put the box on the roof, I turned to him. "You want to help grab a box and bring it here."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**At the mansion – father**

I pulled up to the house, I was worried to say the least and having Suzaku with me didn't help he was to calm. I didn't know if I could trust him or not so I kept our conversations short and didn't give him any information on what was next for me.

As we walked towards his office I could hear him and his stupid council talking. I stopped just outside the door preparing myself.

"Yes, I am going away and no I will not share were I am going with you" there was a pause "but sir who will fill your position while you are gone?" He laughed a dark vindictive laugh. "My daughter" the doors flew open and there I stood stunned.

He motioned towards he "She is more than worthy and besides she would have gotten the opportunity sooner or later" with that said he raped his arm around my shoulder, his grip to tight.

"Now she can't run and I have more time to plan for a revolution of a lifetime." I looked up at him with the, are you crazy look that I have so often been using.

I stepped out of his grasped. "Only on my terms." The council stayed silent. "That is fine with me and the council will help you every step of the way." His smiled; it was as fake as his personality.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**The next day – mansion….. Still**

I woke with a start the next morning; an uneasy feeling was in the air.

_Today is going to be a struggle_. I swung my legs off the bed and head towards the bathroom. I rummaged through my bags for something. I pulled out black shorts that went just below my butt, with a studded belt. Now for a shirt lose or tight? Ohh the dilemma. I went for a corset top that was black and red, laces up the front with ribbon. At the bottom of the bag were thigh high blood red socks. I was about to get changed when I looked in the full length mirror.

What the fuck is that on my back. I turned and stopped in my tracks.

On my back were wings… it looked like birth mark and a tattoo had a love child on my back. They are beautiful black out lined with purple and red feathers. It started on my shoulder blades and went just above my lower back. Thank god they were not real. I turned back to the mirror on my stomach, around my belly button in one circle a sun and a moon. I ran my fingers over it definitely not a tattoo. **(It is the same size as Naruto's on his stomach)** this is too weird, it's cool but… there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on I'm getting changed."

"Miss very good your up; come to the kitchen for breakfast when you are ready." She walked away from the door.

As I was pulling my strap over my shoulder I noticed another mark. It was a crest, of what I don't know. I laced up my shirt put my bottle of sand around my neck and took one last look at myself.

_My hair is now changing to, god dam this shit does not seem to end_. I sighed_. I want to add some edge to my look….. Pricings yep that sounds nice, But another time._

I packed my bags ready to leave when I needed to. Walking through the house was quite, the maid's never looked at me, and when they did it was brief and they scurried off like rats away to hide from the storm that was to hit.

The kitchen was huge and beautiful but was cold and had such a lonely feel to it. On the counter was tray of fruit with some juice. I leaned on the counter and ate it.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Afternoon- office**

I was board to tear the council just sat there arguing with each other over such trivial matters.

"Ok, that's it. All you do is fight" I stood up and crossed my arms. "I was told I can name my terms and that is what I will do. Go it?" they were going to protest when I cut the off.

"One I will not be here full time. I know I have to finish school and I intend to do so but not in a real school. I want the best education I can get if I am to even consider taking over."

I walked to the head of the table.

"Secondly I will do paper work but only if you email it to me no other way. I am counting on you all to help me transition in to the position."

I straiten my back, stood my ground and my voice got authoritative and my eyes darkened.

"But I want to be notified on all huge decisions and my input will always be taken into account as if it were my fathers." They thought I was crazy I could see that.

_She can't handle this kind of work. She knows nothing_. I laughed, the men in the room thought I was some incompetent peasant. As for the two women that were on the bored... I turned and looked at them_. She looks just like her mother; she is going to need help to fight off these blood thirsty heathens._

Well did not see that coming they were willing to help me just because they knew my mother and what these men were capable of. At least I have someone on my side when it comes to all of this.

The room was still silent. "Well, who's going to put this into writing? I will not take no for an answer." To be honest I don't think all of the men were bad but still I take no chances with this.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Later that night**

I was in the office; I had officially read every book there. The knowledge I was able to absorb was incredible, it kind of scared me but I was sure that it had to be part of this changing thing that was going on with me. I left the office and was wondering around when I ran in to Shira. She is on the council; one of the only ones that actually like's me and is willing to help.

"Oh dear there you are, I have been looking all over for you. I have the rough draft of the contract and agreements that you will be sighing tomorrow at the ceremony to announce to the people that you will be taking over." She was so sweet.

"Thank you but I thought I was supposed to look at it with the whole council in the room tomorrow morning?"

She leaned in and in a very hushed voice. "I took a copy to give to you so you will not be blind sided with what might be on it, also tomorrow when you go to sigh it read it through just in case one of the men try to change it after you okay it tomorrow morning. They are not as supportive of this whole this as I am."

I took the copy from her with a genuine smile. "Thank you so much, this means so much to me." I was about to turn around and her hand caught my arm.

"Be careful I respect your father but I do think something is up with him and some of the other members. I am worried about you." She looked so sad and looked at me. "I promised your mother that if, while I was still alive… that if you ever made it back here, that I was to look after you the best I can." She went silent and looked in to my eyes.

"I knew what your mother was and she trusted me with a book and her journal, that when I thought the time was right I was supposed to give it to you." She then pulled me aside and whispered. "Let me know when you are about to head out I will give it all to you."

"Why can't I have it now?" she shushed me.

"There are too many prying eyes in this house. It is not safe. There are secrets in these books that will help you find what you are looking for. Now go get some rest I will sent for you in the morning for the meeting and then we go dress shopping." I was going to thank her but she was already around the corner before I could utter a word out.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**The next morning - Ceremony day**

I was already us and ready when I was summoned to the office to go over the terms for me ruling. I walked at a fast pace with a determined look on my face as I walked through the doors. They all looked at me some happy others very uncomfortable and just plain angry.

"Shall we start then?" the old women said with a smile. I nodded with a smile of my own.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**4 hours later and a lot of yelling.**

"I am not changing my terms; you have no say over who I wed. GOT IT?" I was completely pissed at this point. So far I have gotten what I want and that's good but they want to be informed of almost everything thing I do. I told them to go fuck themselves. Needless to say they were not happy but accepted it anyway. By the end of it all the contract and terms were done. I was free to travel as much as I wanted as long as I was relatively on top of paper work and was present some way during most meetings. I can do that and I have the women on the council looking out for me. Also I decided that I was going to have an assistant but I was going to hire her and then inform them about it after.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**The night of the ceremony- same night **

I was putting the final touches on my makeup when Shira walked in. "oh you look wonderful your mother would be so proud of you for facing this whole situation with such a brave face." She was so happy. It was nice to see someone like that for once.

"Need any last touch ups, dear?" I smiled at her and shook my head no, I was ready….. Kind of. To be honest I was flipping the fuck out on the inside but just like wild animals you can't show fear. I looked myself over. I just could not find anything that fit my body right. So I designed my very own instead.

It was tight blood red and went mid-thigh. With a sweetheart neck line held up with spaghetti straps. Over top of the dress was a black lace coat it fell just above the floor a thick black belt held it together right under my breasts, across the belt were diamonds. The coat was elbow length with a small caller. I loved it I looked bold but not a slut, that's what I needed.

On the upside I didn't have to travel the ceremony was being held here in the ballroom. I was at the door as it opened my name was announced, some people there knew of me but other there were shocked that I even existed. I smiled and walked in with my head held high.

I was told to take my seat and the ceremony would begin. The speeches were bland and slow, I wanted this thing just to end at this point. I looked up my father walked on to the stage, he motioned towards me. I smiled and walked towards the stage.

I looked over the contract. At the bottom there it was the marriage things and that I had to inform them if everything and everywhere I went and did. I put the pen down and walked to the mic.

"I will not be signing the contract tonight." Gasps were all over the room.

"This is not the contract I agreed upon you changed it on me, therefore it is not right." The council stood up. "Lies we did it to what we agreed on." I laughed at this.

"Really now then why is there things there I said no to on there. I have a copy of the original agreement and it does not match." They fell silent and just proceeded to look at me.

"I shall sign the document tomorrow. I will also stand there as it is done up. So I can make sure there are no errors this time," I gave a small bow and walked off the stage. The crowd catted and whispered among themselves about what the council had tried to pull on me.

Other than that the night went on smoothly besides the council men giving me dirty looks once in a while but all together it went well.

I was introduced to many powerful men and woman all night long. I stopped in my tracks I had this feeling like I was being watched but it was not by a human but something else. It was that same feeling I got from the magic my mother had left behind to help me, that same feeling that was in me…. It was a fairy. I looked around the room, panic rising in me. I walked to the balcony hoping the fresh night air will calm me down. I did not feel safe there, not completely anyway.

"Hello" a low voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see who it was.

"Hi" I gave a small smile, hoping he would leave me alone soon.

"You look wonderful tonight." He stepped closer to me. I gave a small nod and turned back to the night sky.

"You don't know me. I'm a friend of your fathers; I have known him and you mother for some time now." He just smiled at me. I did not trust him one bit and all I wanted to do was to shove him out of the way and run.

"Yes I see. It is nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "If you will excuse me I have much to see to." I walked towards the doors. His hand shot out and grabbed my elbow.

In a whisper he said "don't dig to deep now; you might not like what you find. Princess." I pulled my arm from his grasp and walled back to the party.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**The next day- signing the official papers**

I walked in the office that was now going to be mine it was simple so id dint change a thing about it, it's not like I was going to be here all the time to use the thing. After I made use the papers were right it was over with I was not in charge of the country and his business.

"I will be changing what each of you is in charge of and if you don't like it you can go fuck yourself." I had given the roles that were most important to the ones I could trust and asked them to look after the others. I had to be careful with them and with extra help I should be able to keep track of them better. After the meeting I had some people stay behind, I informed them that I would be leaving soon and that they should be careful.

"So dear when are off?" I turned to Shira.

"I'm leaving tonight and I don't know how long I will be gone. I need to figure out what kind of powers I have and on top of that do work." I sighed "it's going to be sometime before I get them under control." Crossing my arms.

"I'm going to need your help with everything." Shira stared to laugh. "Ahhh that's fine your father made the council do most of the work anyway so this will be nothing new for us. Besides I would have helped you dear no matter what you would have said." I have he a hug and my thanks, without her I would have struggled with everything.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**That night**

I was putting all my luggage and a bunch of food in my car, I didn't know how long I was going to be out and I didn't want the council using my transactions to track me in anyway once I was out of the country. From what I could gather I had to go somewhere in the US…. I think. To look for some guy, that apparently the car knew how to get to. At this point I was kind of just winging it.

"Finally all done." I turned to open the driver's side door. When I saw someone coming towards me. In the moon light it was Shira.

"Here I brought the book and here your plane ticket." I raised my eye brow. "How did you know where I was going to go? Hell I didn't even know yet."

"Your mother knew who you needed to see and instructed me to help when the time came." She smiled at me.

"You look just like her, determined and strong. Be careful out there, people will want much from you and some will do whatever it takes to get what they want." She gave me one last hug and turned to me.

"Now you go before others see you. Go to this location I have the transport of your car all set. If you hurry you will make it, now go dear and be safe."


End file.
